


deck the halls

by pshooyeop (choucobos)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, even if u dont bias daehyun u bias him a little, gender neutral reader, how many memes can i fit in before people get tired of it, other members are mentioned like once, so sorry for making you see this in march, this is kind of more comedic than anything else, this one is actually explicitly christmas-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choucobos/pseuds/pshooyeop
Summary: “To be fair, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Polar Express was on the TV. I got distracted,” he defends himself.-- jung daehyun/reader. gender neutral. sfw.





	deck the halls

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so, (like i said in the tags) this is pretty explicitly christmas-y. this was one of the drabbles i posted on christmas (eve) because i had planned to write a whole bunch of winter/holiday fics and it just never happened. so, like, it's march, but i'm still posting christmas/winter fics. but! this is the last winter fic i wrote bcs i just never ended up writing the rest. i'm a disgrace. anyway, enjoy this fic! <3

Daehyun was having a crisis.

A Chrysler?

A Christmas party?

All three? Probably. He was definitely having a crisis. And it depends --his parents kept saying they had a big surprise for him for Christmas. He’d be a little disappointed that it’s a Chrysler, but he won’t complain. Out of his friend circle, he’d be the first one with a car.

That wasn’t the point, actually. He was hosting a Christmas party at his house while his parents were visiting his injured aunt half the city away. The problem was that his house was not decorated, there was no food, and there was no one to help him. Maybe he shouldn’t have spent time watching the Polar Express while it was on the TV, but there was no point in crying over his past mistakes. The party was in ten hours and he needed to decorate.

The doorbell rang. Okay, that wasn’t right. He was sure he wasn’t watching Christmas movies for that long. Ten hours couldn’t have possibly passed already.

“Merry Christmas, Daehyun!” A cheerful voice practically yells once he opens the door. He breathes a little easier - it was only you. He’d texted you frantically for help an hour ago. He was a little peeved that you didn’t come faster, but you were here now, so he supposed he could let it go.

“(Y/N), thank god you’re here,” he breathes, wrapping you in a hug. “Ah, you’re cold. Get inside.”

“Thank you very much,” you chime, slipping your shoes off. You take  in the bare walls of the house and whistle. “You weren’t lying when you said you were in trouble.”

“To be fair, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Polar Express was on the TV. I got distracted,” he defends himself.

“Have you ever considered decorating your house some days before the party?” You challenge him, a bemused smile on your face. He pouts at that, unable to say anything. Okay, maybe he was really putting this party off. But that’s why you were here, right? To help him!

Not that he would say that out loud. You’d probably punch him in the throat.

“Okay, let’s get to work! First of all, let’s at least order some food. It’s just the guys right?” You ask, rolling up your sleeves.

“Yeah, more or less. I think Youngjae might bring some of his other friends, and Himchan is dragging some others, too. You think pizza would be okay for a Christmas party?”

You snort. “Pizza, sure, but you definitely need chicken. Go order some food while I try and figure out what decorations you have. Oh, hey, at least your Christmas tree is up!”

For the next two hours, you and Daehyun mull about in the kitchen and the living room. You decide to at least bake some snacks for people to enjoy. It was fun, Daehyun decides. You keep bossing him around in the kitchen, but nonetheless, it’s enjoyable. You’re good at baking, and Daehyun would praise your baked goods to the ends of the earth if he had to. He’d probably force Santa to eat your cookies.

Okay, maybe he’ll just ask Santa nicely.

“Hey, where do you want these muffins to go?” He asks, holding up the plate of treats. You glance at them briefly.

“Uhh, where are we putting the food?”

“Maybe the dining room?”

“Maybe? We could always set up some table in the living room to make it easier for people. Your living room is nicer anyway.”

“Uh, then you better help me get the table out.”

You give him a look. Then you point to the cookies in the oven and the brownie mix in your hand. Daehyun definitely got the message. You were busy in the kitchen with your delicious baked goods, which he was not about to get in the way of. Maybe he should’ve called another pair of hands to help. He’d catch a lot of flack for procrastinating, but there’d probably be less accidents.

So while you busy yourself with baked goods, Daehyun hauled the table out of the basement and, while he was at it, pulled out some boxes of decorations. He could totally decorate the house without your help. What did he even need you for?

The aroma of baked cookies fills his senses. Ah, that’s right. He sets the last box down and migrates back to the kitchen, following the scent of delectable chocolate cookies. Out of the baked goods you ever made, Daehyun was sure that your cookies were the best. They were so chunky and also soft and perfect.

“Jung Daehyun, you better get away from this kitchen,” you warn him while threateningly holding a spoon.

“This is my house,” he whines, inching closer to the pan of cookies.

“They’re still hot, you idiot.” You swiftly make your way towards Daehyun, but it’s too late. He’s snatched a hot cookie and shoved it in his mouth.

“Hpff, if’s hof!”

“I told you!” You groan, slapping his hand. “Go back and decorate the house already. I think you should just decorate the living room since it’s basically the only place anyone will be at.”

“Mmm. How ‘bout a kiss?”

You turn so fast towards him, you nearly get whiplash. Your eyes are wide, but you close them with an irritated groan when you see he’s just holding a sprig of mistletoe and a grin. There’s a bit of chocolate on the corner of his lip from the cookie he literally shoved in his mouth. He certainly recovers easy.

“Why don’t you decorate the living room and we’ll see?” You retort, turning back to the brownie mix. You’re just about to pour it in a pan when you hear Daehyun laugh and scurry back off to the living room. You roll your eyes as you smile to yourself.

It’s two hours to the party and the baked goods are done. You strolled into the living room after cleaning up after yourself in the kitchen, only to find Daehyun struggling to hide a couple of fake presents under the tree. You have to say, he hasn’t done so bad with the Christmas decorations. He’s even hung up little decals and tinsel along the walls. There are little snowglobes strewn around surfaces that display a jolly old man stuffing himself down a chimney. Singing Santa figures jiggle on the coffee table. The radio is on, playing some Christmas tunes, but so is the TV. You note that it’s the Grinch Who Stole Christmas that’s playing and giggle to yourself when you see the familiar green creature glare down at Whoville.

“You didn’t do half bad, Daehyun!” You praise, sitting down on the couch. He straightens up and turns to you with a grin.

“That’s ‘cause I can decorate the house without your help!” He boasts, shooting a triumphant look your way.

“Oh please, without my help, everyone at the party would be starving.” You fire back, grinning. You loved to bicker with Daehyun. He made it interesting when he either whined or huffed about something he lost.

Sure enough, he turns pink at your words and huffs. But he brightens again when he seems to remember something. Out of the back of his pocket, he grabs the familiar sprig of mistletoe and thrusts it towards you.

“Hey, you said that if I decorated the living room, I could get a kiss,” he sings teasingly. Your cheeks warm, but you’re not backing down from his challenge.

“I said maybe, but since you’re so desperate, then I’ll do it if you want me to,” you shoot back. You stand from the couch and draw closer to Daehyun until your noses are nearly touching. With a soft smile, void of any teasing, he leans in closer to capture your lips in a sweet kiss that leaves you giggling.

“You don’t need mistletoe to kiss me, you big idiot,” you tell him, a grin playing on your lips.

“It’s more fun this way,” he decides, and he holds the mistletoe up before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
